1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature sensors and more particularly to a fluidic temperature sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, fluidic temperature sensing systems have been developed. One such system consists of a plurality of fluidic temperature sensing capillary tube resistors connected in a sensing network having a modified Wheatstone bridge of fluidic resistance. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,809, entitled "Fluidic Condition Sensing Apparatus, " by R. N. Laakaniemi et al. One problem with such fluidic temperature sensing systems is the difficulty in very accurately measuring temperature because of variations in the supply pressure to the fluidic temperature sensor.